


Of sulfur and bloody knives

by MikeyandIkes



Series: Demon Shane and Killer Ryan [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: A beautiful friendship made in an abandoned barn, Demon Shane Madej, Demons, Gen, Guardian Demons, Ryan stabs Shane, Serial Killer Ryan Bergara, Shane is a demon, Shane likes bugging Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyandIkes/pseuds/MikeyandIkes
Summary: Shane Madej is a powerful demon assigned to protect and guard a certain Ryan Bergara.Ryan Bergara is a serial killer on the run.The two end up meeting when Ryan runs into the very same barn that Shane has made his home.





	Of sulfur and bloody knives

Shane knew something was up the second his "spidey senses" went off as he called them, he knew there was probably a professional demony name for it, but what the fuck why not have a little fun? 

Either way, the tingly feeling meant his charge was in trouble or close by, or both, it was an annoying system and Shane had a bone to pick with the one who created it to be so complex and confusing. Or a few bones. With surgical equipment. Okay so Shane wanted to remove their bones. 

Before Shane could have said or done anything however, his charge came into the barn with a very suspicious bag over his shoulder, wheezing and panting as he buried it in the hay and Shane grinned at the blood covering his charges clothing.

His charge was a man named Ryan Bergara. A serial killer who seemed to be afraid of everything, jumping at his own shadow and yelping every time he heard a creak or groan in the floorboards that may or may not have been Shane messing with the poor guy...except when he was working. 

When Ryan worked he was completely calm, throwing his scaredy cat persona out the window and instead becoming a ruthless killer who terrorized the states he went too, hopping from place to place as so he wouldn't get caught as easily, Shane personally found it a little bit cute. 

Before he could have vanished however, Ryan looked up, paling when he saw Shane and looking like he saw a ghost as Shane hopped down from the rafters without a single sound and before Shane could have introduced himself, a knife was buried to the hilt in his chest. 

Shane looked up at Ryan and smiled a little, pulling the knife from his chest and dropping it to the barns cement floor, 

"Calm down bucko, I'm not about to tell on you" 

"T-then how.....what?!" 

"Allow me to explain buttercup" Shane said, wrapping an arm around Ryan who seemed very uncomfortable with the demons touchy-feely-ness, "My name is Shane, Shane Madej if you'd like to get technical, I'm your guardian demon and now your best friend!". 

Ryan just stared at Shane like he had grown a second head, which would be cool, but was out of Shane's ability range. 

"A...demon..right" 

"Want a demonstration or something?" 

"Nope! Nope! I'm okay!.....so you're like my protector or whatever?" 

"Bingo kiddo" Shane said, offering his free hand to Ryan, "Now before we skip town, we buds or not?".

Ryan stared at his hand then back at Shane, slowly shaking it and Shane felt a smile spread across his face.


End file.
